120113jammsession
CC GM: So, this is now Team Jamm's Session. CC GM: All OOC chatter goes to the memo CC GM: The group of you found shelter in a nearby park where Sami had gone to draw, waiting for news on Dean. CC GM: After a time, Beau leaves. And returns, carrying a box. CC GM: You guys may begin the RPs. Kate: "What is that?" Beau: "Oh..." Beau: "To be frank, it's Dean..." Doir: "did you like, cut him up to fit him in there?" Beau: "No Balish cremated him, he was shirtless and he had a cookie..." ** Sami frowns and looks sullen. ** Sami: So he's really gone then. Kate: "Balish was here? Beau: "Yes Sami, I'm afraid do" Doir: "what does balish have to do with any of this" Beau: "I think Libby did one of those portals" Beau: "He transported the ashes" Doir: "why... why cremation?" Doir: "do they not want him to come back as a zombie or something?" Beau: "I don't know, it's what Libby Offered..." Kate: "I'm not surprised, he was warned after all." Sami: "Libby....we told her we would watch out for him." Kate: "I am disappointed, though." Doir: "so... do we have a funeral?" ** Kate says nothing. ** Beau: "It would bring closure of some sort I suppose" Doir: "is there some sort of quick funeral we can do?" Beau: I suppose we could release the ashes? Beau: *" " Doir: "or we could just bury the box..." Kate: "I don't know any rivers nearby. Sami: "He liked flying. If we're going to release them, it should be into the air." Doir: "i dont want to breathe air with dean dust in it" Beau: Beau stares down at the box, "so what do you guys want to do?" Kate: "I'm all for burying it" Doir: "yeah let's bury" Sami: "Fine. Whatever." ** Sami still doesn't look happy. ** Beau: "It's decided then" Beau: "Lets get digging" ** Doir uncaptchalogues the trowel from the party. ** Kate: Kate: Diggy diggy hole. Beau: Beau sets down the box CC GM: Kate, Roll physique Kate: 4df+3 => 1,0,1,1,3 = (6) Kate: buhbuhbuhbam CC GM: Kate, you take a shovel , and begin to dig. However, when you thrust it into the dirt, you hear the THOCK of wood. Kate: Investigate. Beau: "well then" Doir: "is there already a coffin down there? convenient." CC GM: Kate, you discover, 2" under the surface of the world, is wood panelling. Beau: "I..." Kate: See what the panels are. CC GM: It appears to be seamless, or at least quite large. When you knock, it sounds hollow, but apart from occassional scrapes, there is no opening. Doir: Hack it open with an axe! 4df+3 => 1,1,0,1,3 = (6) Beau: Slice it open with scythe CC GM: Doir, you sink your axe in, and rip out a chunk of the wood. CC GM: You see nothing but blackness in the hole. Beau: Is the hole big enough for the box? CC GM: Sure, why not. Doir: "wait" Beau: Drop the box into the hole Doir: "don't do that" Beau: Beau stops CC GM: Beau is holding the box over the hole. Doir: "do you really want to throw his remains down some random hole" Kate: "He has a point." Doir: Drop a chunk of wood in. Beau: Beau capthalouges the box Sami: "What's with the wood...is this world like some huge arts and crafts project or something?" Beau: "It's like a play set" CC GM: Doir. You hear silence, then THOCK, Thock, thock fading into silence as the wood bounces off things below. Doir: "a really flammable one" Doir: "also, apparently, one above a huge hole or something" Beau: "Looks like we;re going with plan "release into the wind"" Doir: "drop it in anyway" Kate: I'm confused why a land of timber would be hollow. Doir: "its probably safe" Kate: (in quotes) Beau: "Timber and cogs Kate" Kate: "Of course." Beau: "There are gears in the trees, it's probably some kind of machine" Kate: "I'd rather not risk it" Kate: "Let me see the ashes" Beau: Beau gives Kate the ashes Kate: Climb a tree. 4df+3 => 0,-1,-1,1,3 = (2) CC GM: Kate you climb a nearby tree, avoiding the cogs. Kate: Take the lid off and chuck dat piece of shit. Doir: "why not just drop it in the abyss its not like he can die" Kate: 4df+3 => 0,-1,0,1,3 = (3) Kate: "I don't know what's down there" Kate: "and I don't want to find out either." Beau: "a logical conclusion" Kate: Climb down. CC GM: OH MAN CC GM: ok Sami: "I kind of want to know what's down there..." CC GM: So you're throwing the ashes just into the air? Nullar: 1d100 => 7 = (7) Nullar: (FUCK) ** Sami looks around for some more junk to drop in the hole. Possibly something that makes light so she can see. ** Beau: Beau yells "hello!" into the hole CC GM: Kate? Kate: I'm throwing the ashes like... Kate: im throwing them so they don't immediatly scatter into the air. Kate: They're still in the urn but once the urn turns once or twice the ashes will start flying out. Kate: like if you throw a container with the open end first. CC GM: ok CC GM: So you're tossing the urn as well. Kate: da CC GM: ok CC GM: Kate, for a moment the ashes seem to twist in the air, and as they blow away, you swear you can hear tortured screaming. CC GM: The box falls to the ground. ** Sami looks up to witness the release of the ashes with a frown. ** Beau: "well that was anticlimactic" Kate: Descend. Kate: "What do you make of that?" Doir: Uncaptchalogue one of the leftover smoothies, pour out a drink for your lost comrade. Beau: "you threw a box and ashes went everywhere" Beau: "What is there to make" Kate: "You didn't hear that scream?" Doir: "scream?" Beau: Beau looks worridly at Kate Beau: "Oh hun I know death is hard to deal with" Doir: Doir looks around, like 'crap, did i miss something?' Kate: "Hmm. Beau: "But are you sure you weren't hearing things?" Doir: "whatd the scream sound like" Kate: Describe it. Beau: "well" Doir: "wow thats a real normal scream" Doir: "lets not go investigate and just stay here like the smart people who dont get killed in the movie" Beau: "I mean you just threw a box and ashes went everythere" Beau: "It was probably a gnome" Sami: "Is one of the gnomes in trouble?!" Kate: "Ah of course." Doir: "'oh not im a gnome whyd someone throw ashes in my face?!'" Kate: "Gnomes." CC GM: The scream sounded like dean, high pitched and suffering. It sounded like someone who was broken. Kate: Oh. Kate: "No, it sounded like dean." Beau: "I repeat" Kate: "Not really sure what to make of it though." Beau: "Death is hard to deal with" Sami: "Oh, Katie. I know how you feel. I still feel like he's here, sometimes, too." Doir: "aw man, shoulda thrown it in the bayss" Doir: "now we gotta deal with his ghost" Beau: "But that vivid level of imagry" Kate: Sigh. Beau: "There's a possibilty" Kate: "Come on. Let's keep exploring." Doir: "we could call my mom about it" Beau: "I mean I don't know what they did with the body, just that It was gone then Balish showed up" Doir: "she knows lots about ghosts" Beau: "Good idea kKate"\ Sami: "Guys...I've been thinking about things, since I heard about Dean." Beau: Beau looks at Sami Kate: "What is it?" Sami: "We've got to get stronger. Strong enough that Jack can't do this to any of the rest of us." Doir: "well youd have gotten a cool box and a spritey thing if youd come to the thanksgiving party" Sami: "Like maybe just exploring isn't enough. Isn't there some way we can know where to go?" Beau: "That goes with out saying!" Beau looks motivated Sami: "A what and what-y thing?" Beau: Beau takes out her talisman Doir: "gifts! also, we know how to make stuff" Doir: "like with machines and things" ** Sami feels so out of the loop. ** Kate: "I'm not sure." Sami: "Man I've got to stop taking so many naps." Beau: "Well we got these talismans, they let you merge with your sprite for a minute" Doir: "yeah and some boxes to put on our character sheets" Kate: "MErge with your sprite?" Beau: "Libby said "only use it in an emergency because it runs out of power fast" Kate: "Ah right those. Kate: "Well I think we should find Jackalibbysprite first." Kate: "Let's head back to my house." Doir: "cool, we can make stuff with machines too" Beau: "Good idea" Beau: "This place has bad memories" Doir: "wait before we go lets go take everything in the hat shop" Sami: "Yeah, good idea. Maybe your sprite will know what we should do." Kate: realize you no longer have a server player. Kate: "Fuck." Beau: "What is it?" Kate: "I can't deploy anything anymore." Kate: "Dean was my server player." Sami: "Oh no!" Doir: "wheres his computer" Kate: "Probably on his person..." Beau: "SOmeone can probably take over for him I guess" Doir: "what even happens to peoples captchalogued stuff when they die" Beau: "Free loot" Doir: "can we do that? i have some phones" CC GM: Gnomes seem to be gathering nearby, staring in horror at the hole. Everyone roll Notice. Doir: 4df+1 => 1,1,1,0,1 = (4) Sami: 4dF => 0,0,1,0 = (1) Kate: 4df+1 => -1,1,1,0,1 = (2) Beau: 4df+1 => -1,0,0,1,1 = (1) Doir: Doir quickly puts another hat on. CC GM: You hear a grinding getting louder and louder, and begin to smell smoke. Beau: "Guys" Beau: "what is that" Doir: "i think we broke something" Doir: "we should get the hell outa dodge before they place the blame" Beau: Ask the gnomes what's happening CC GM: They seem horrified. One of them asks if you saw who did it. Doir: "what if it was you guys?" Doir: "how do we know you didnt do it?" Beau: Beau points at a gnome in the crowd CC GM: They all turn on him, and begin yelling. "You did it! You through something into the GREAT MACHINE!" Kate: "This is bad" Beau: "Great machine?" Doir: "yeah that guy did it! guys, lets skedaddle like right now" CC GM: The gnomes begin wailing, women clutching their children close, men looking for someone to fight CC GM: Beau, roll Rapport if you want more info Sami: "What's wrong with the hole? It's easy enough to fix!" Beau: 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,-1,2 = (1) Sami: "Just get some lumber and we can make a little wooden patch over the hole... CC GM: Beau, apparently the world itself is a machine, and the day it stops is the Apocalypse. Kate: don Sylph Hat. CC GM: Sami the Gnomes are upset, it's not about the hole, it's about the machine. Doir: "we should really get off of this whole land" Beau: "Guys lets leave right now please thank you" Kate: Bellow: "LISTEN UP!" Sami: "Well can't we just get someone to fix the machine then?" CC GM: The Gnomes become pacified, seeing the SYLPH OF TIME. They pay attention. Sami: (( oops, sorry. Didn't see you were calling for silence Kate )) Kate: "It doesn't matter who JAMMed the machine, we need to fix it, right?" CC GM: The gnomes nod. Kate: "How far down is the catch, do you think?" CC GM: They shrug. "Haephestus would know." Kate: "Who is Haephestus?" Sami: "Well let's go ask Haephestus then. Where does he live?" CC GM: They all look at each other, then back at you. "In the center of the Great Machine... below." Beau: LCheck inventory for anything that can be useful Kate: "...Are there stairs?" CC GM: The gnomes shake their heads. Doir: (( bluh, sorry, traipse is being weird )) Beau: "How do we get down there?" Beau asks Doir: "isnt hephaustus like a god or something" Sami: I thought it was that stuff they had to close down the school to take out of the ceiling in the cafeteria. Doir: "...mold?" Beau: "Greek god, god of forge, husband of aphrodite" Kate: "No, that's asbestos." Doir: "do we really want to meet a god" Sami: "Yes! Definitely!" Kate: "What will happen if we don't fix this soon?" Beau: "So gnomes, how do we get down there?" CC GM: The Gnomes murmur to each other. "The world will burn up, in Fire and Ash, leaving nothing but cinders," they whisper. Doir: "how do you know this if it hasn't happened yet?" Sami: "I'm sure Asbestos will stop it from burning, guys. No worries!" Sami: "We just have to go talk to him." Doir: "why do we have to fix it we dont even live here" Kate: "The sylph demands rope!" Kate: "Lots of it!" Beau: "Grappling equipment too!" Kate: glisssaaaaa Doir: "we need grappling hooks! lots of em!" CC GM: Some gnomes begin to go look for food Doir: "and lots of food! and hats!" Kate: "Not food, rope!" Doir: "both? :(" Kate: "Ugh. Do any of you three have rope?" Beau: Check your inventory Doir: Doir checks his inventory for rope. Doir: (( resources? )) Kate: "I have some, but I'll need more" CC GM: ((Sorry, GT and I were yelling at each other. They're looking for rope.)) CC GM: Kate, the Gnomes bring you a bundle of rope. They seem terrified of the hole. Kate: "I'm guessing you won't go down there?" Sami: "We probably need a way to make it brighter down there, too." Kate: Take out a flashlight. CC GM: The gnomes absolutely refuse to enter the hole. Kate: Sigh. "Alright. You three hold onto me." ** Sami does so. ** Beau: Beau hold onto the rope Doir: Holds on. Kate: Tie the rope into an extremely long strand, then tie the rope into a harness around yourself. Kate: Ensure the rope is secure along its length. (no frays, etc) Craft: 4df+2 => 1,-1,-1,0,2 = (1) CC GM: Kate, the rope is now secure, though in a basic knot and harness, around yourself. CC GM: Also your common sense tells you to tie it to something Kate: "Tie the end to that tree over there, and hold on tight. CC GM: yes CC GM: good Beau: Beau does so Doir: Doir helps. CC GM: Beau roll crafts for the knot Beau: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,1,1 = (2) Kate: Tie flashlight to yourself so you don't drop it. Kate: "Alright. lower me down slowly." CC GM: Awesome, you're all set Kate: Enter hole. CC GM: Ok. From those of you lowering Kate, I'm going to need physique checks. Doir: 4df+1 => -1,0,1,0,1 = (1) Beau: 4df => 1,-1,1,-1 = (0) Sami: 4dF+1 => 0,0,1,-1,1 = (1) ** Sami calls on the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP to shoulder the burden (burning a Fate Point to give me a +2 on that check) ** CC GM: Kate, since I assume you have the flashlight on, I'll require a Notice. CC GM: ((ok.)) Kate: 4df+1 => 0,0,1,-1,1 = (1) CC GM: Kate, you see many gears underneath you. About 30 feet below the hole, appears to be a gear that could serve as a platform to stand on. Kate: Swing over to said platform CC GM: Athletics Kate: 4df+3 => -1,0,0,1,3 = (3) CC GM: You manage to swing onto the platform, which is about 30 feet in diameter, a giant cog. Kate: Is it spinning? CC GM: slowly CC GM: I will require occassional checks to stay on it. Kate: Investigate for the problem 4df+3 => 0,-1,-1,0,3 = (1) CC GM: You notice that on the far side, the piece of wood you tossed down has become lodged in between two gears. Kate: Can I safely stand on anything to dislodge it CC GM: The large cog you're currently on can support you, but you'll have to make athletics to cross the cog, then physique to pull the piece of wood out. Kate: Look up at hat and get an idea. Kate: Rot the wooden chunk. Time: 4df+1 => -1,0,0,-1,1 = (-1) CC GM: Kate, you cannot seem to get the hang of it. Kate: Cross Gear 4df+3 => -1,-1,1,1,3 = (3) CC GM: You manage to do it without getting Vertigo Kate: Hold tight to rope and wrest chunk out. 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) CC GM: You manage to pull it out, and the gears begin to turn again... but roll Notice. Kate: 4df+1 => 0,-1,0,1,1 = (1) CC GM: Kate, you hear a gnawing, grinding sound, and feel a tug on the rope you are tied to. Kate: Investigate: 4df+3 => -1,1,1,0,3 = (4) CC GM: You turn to see an Imp hanging from the rope you came down in, gnawing on it. You feel it suddenly relax, and her a snap, as the rope breaks against his teeth. The imp chortles and begins to dance on the Cog. Everyone above ground, you feel the rope suddenly grow slack. Beau: "Kate!" Doir: "what happened why is it not pulling" Beau: Beau looks down the hole Kate: Try again with the timey thing. Kate: Reverse the rope breaking. 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,1,1 = (2) CC GM: Beau, you see Kate's flashlight beam showing a cog, with an imp on it, and Kate. The rope appears to have been cut. CC GM: Kate, you manage to reverse the rope to a few minutes before it broke. Kate: Shoot that fucking imp. 4df+4 => -1,-1,1,1,4 = (4) CC GM: Athletics to Dodge! 4df+3 => 0,0,1,1,3 = (5) Kate: jegus CC GM: He does a cartwheel on the cog CC GM: And misses your arrow Beau: Beau begins Pulling Kate out CC GM: His turn. Beau: Oh wait sorry his turn CC GM: 4df+3 => 1,1,1,-1,3 = (5) Strife! Sami: (( Is Beau the only one aboveground who's aware of the Imp? )) Beau: "Guys Kate is with an imp down there" CC GM: ((Yes.)) Kate: Stunt: Counter. Athletics+Strife/2 4df+3 => -1,1,0,1,3 = (4)4df+4 => 0,1,0,1,4 = (6) Kate: average = 5 Beau: ((now she isnt)) Doir: Doir yells into the hole, "beat the crap out of it, kate!" Sami: "What? How did it get down there?!" CC GM: Ties go to the Aggressor. CC GM: But, no damage CC GM: just boinces off your shield CC GM: **bounces** CC GM: well, you avoid it. :P Kate: :-p Kate: Invoke Aspect: Deadshot with a crossbow CC GM: Players above, your turn Kate: What kind of a bonus do i get? CC GM: Hang on kate Kate: oh Beau: "Guys, this imp seems tiugh, let;s get her out of there" Doir: Use MIND POWERS to kill imp! 4df+1 => 1,0,1,1,1 = (4) CC GM: Doir, what are you trying to do with the Mind Powers? CC GM: Specifically Doir: Make the imp's mind explode! CC GM: Will Resists 4df+2 => 0,0,0,1,2 = (3) CC GM: He takes 1 point of mental stress. CC GM: Beau,Sami? Beau: Beau tries to blind him with lighty powers Beau: 4df+1 => 1,0,1,-1,1 = (2) CC GM: 4df+2 => -1,1,-1,0,2 = (1) CC GM: He takes another point of mental stress. CC GM: Sami? Sami: (( I'm not even sure if there's anything I can do without letting go of the rope, is there? )) CC GM: I don't know, what would your character do? It's physique to pull her up. Sami: (( Sami would try to do whatever she can to help Kate, rather than focus on the Imp )) Kate: savemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee CC GM: Then pull her up ** Sami tries to haul on the rope to pull Kate up. ** Sami: 4dF+1 => 0,-1,0,1,1 = (1) CC GM: Kate, you feel the rope tighten, and you're starting to be dragged toward the imp! CC GM: And it's your action Kate: Invoke aspect: Deadshot Kate: What kinda bonus does that give? CC GM: +2 to strife. Kate: CAP DAT BIOTCH Kate: 4df+6 => 0,1,0,1,6 = (8) CC GM: Athletics to avoid. CC GM: 4df+3 => 1,0,1,1,3 = (6) CC GM: It takes 2 points of physical stress! CC GM: It's turn. Kate: fucking 3 dodge CC GM: 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,1,3 = (2) Strife!!! Kate: 4df+3 => 0,0,1,0,3 = (4) CC GM: ((3 strife, 3 dodge, 4 trolling. )) Kate: fuck i should have countered CC GM: GOod job kate, you avoid it. CC GM: Guys upstairs? Kate: can I still counter? Beau: Assist Sami in oullling Kate out Beau: *pulling Beau: 4df => 0,-1,0,-1 = (-2) physique right? CC GM: Beau, you fail to pull on the rope CC GM: No Kate. Doir: Also try to pull her out. 4df+1 => 1,-1,1,-1,1 = (1) CC GM: Sami? Sami: (( Can I roll again to redouble my effort ? )) CC GM: ((yes)) Sami: 4dF+1 => -1,1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) CC GM: Kate, the tugging seems to have stopped, it's your turn. Kate: Try again! Also fuckit deadshot: 4df+6 => 1,0,-1,0,6 = (6) CC GM: Athletics to Dodge 4df+3 => 1,-1,0,0,3 = (3) CC GM: He takes a consequence "Lost An Eye" CC GM: The eye socket begins to glow, and red blood begins to trickle from the socket. Kate: "Diiiiiiiie" CC GM: Imps turn. CC GM: It rolls Trolling to intimidate you, Kate. 4df+4 => -1,-1,-1,-1,4 = (0) Will resists. CC GM: Haha oh wow Kate: 4df+0 => 1,-1,0,-1,0 = (-1) Kate: oh. CC GM: Wow CC GM: Uh CC GM: Kate Kate: Does that count? CC GM: This imp is a little skurry. CC GM: only a little though CC GM: Everyone upstairs, do the thing Beau: Beau will scare the imp Beau: because she is too weak to pull this rope Beau: 4df+3 => -1,-1,1,-1,3 = (1) CC GM: Will resists 4df+2 => 1,-1,-1,0,2 = (1) CC GM: You win, he is intimidated by you, decides to focus on Kate. Doir: Pull again! 4df+1 => 0,-1,1,-1,1 = (0) CC GM: Sami Sami: (( Is the imp actually ON the rope? )) CC GM: no, the platform Sami: (( Okay, so then shaking the rope wouldn't accomplish anything )) ** Sami also pulls again, then. ** Sami: 4dF+1 => -1,1,0,0,1 = (1) Sami: (( Also, would invoking my "I Believe In You" stunt require a turn, or is it something I can apply when a friend makes their roll? )) CC GM: Ok, Kate, you feel yourself being dragged, and realize they're trying to pull you out. Kate: Can you do multiple actions in a turn? (for a penalty) CC GM: depends what you want to do Kate: begin pulling myself up while taking a shot. CC GM: That's allowed, that's moving and shooting. You just take a -2 Penalty on the shot CC GM: So athletics, then strife -2 Kate: 4df+3 => -1,-1,0,0,3 = (1)4df+2 => 1,-1,1,0,2 = (3) CC GM: Athletics to Dodge 4df+3 => 1,0,-1,0,3 = (3) CC GM: Kate, you manage to pull yourself up a bit, and fire at the imp, which takes another physical stress. CC GM: The imp is going to try and jump up and grab your leg, while biting you. Athletics to Jump 4df+3 => 1,-1,1,1,3 = (5) Strife to Bite 4df+3 => 1,0,-1,1,3 = (4) Kate: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,0,3 = (4) CC GM: You take 1 physical stress. CC GM: Everyone upstairs Doir: Climb down the rope heroically to help! CC GM: Athletics Doir: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) CC GM: Doir, you manage to shuffle down the rope. CC GM: Everyone else, what are you doing Beau: Beau goes back to rope pulling Beau: 4df => 0,-1,1,-1 = (-1) Sami: (( Do we need to make another physique roll to keep Doir's weight? )) CC GM: ((yep)) Sami: Then I do that: 4dF+1 => 1,0,1,1,1 = (4) Beau: 4df => 0,-1,-1,-1 = (-3) CC GM: Sami, you manage to pull up on the rope, but Beau is less than helpful, so you make little progress. CC GM: Kate. Kate: Second verse same as the first Kate: 4df+3 => 1,0,1,1,3 = (6)4df+2 => 0,1,-1,0,2 = (2) Kate: Climbin and shootin CC GM: Kate, you can't climb, as Doir is in your way. So I'll add +2 to your strife. CC GM: 4df+3 => -1,-1,-1,-1,3 = (-1) Atletics to dodge. CC GM: OOH! CC GM: Kate you give it a NASTY shot through it's other eye, and it takes the Consequence "Lost The Other One." Kate: WAit Kate: Am i at the top of the hole yet? CC GM: On it's turn, both of the imps eyesockets begin glowing, and blood runs down it's face. CC GM: No Kate. Beau: ((no doir is in the way)) CC GM: Doir is in your way CC GM: He climbed down the rope Kate: what a twerp Doir: oi im helpin ya CC GM: The Imp turns its piercing supernatural gaze on you. Roll Will. Kate: 4df+0 => 0,1,1,0,0 = (2) Nullar: 1d100 => 86 = (86) CC GM: 4df+2 => 0,0,-1,0,2 = (1) Imp Rolls Blood to analyze kate. CC GM: It fails to determine her weakness. CC GM: Doir. Doir: 4df+3 => 1,-1,-1,1,3 = (3) Come on and slash! CC GM: Athletics to avoid. 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,-1,3 = (0) CC GM: It takes 1 physical stress Kate: "Diiiiiie" CC GM: Sami, Beau? Beau: Beau calls upon the gnomes for help Beau: "Hey you're sylph is in trouble! COME HELP US GET HER OUT" Beau: ((I meant your)) CC GM: The gnomes refuse to enter the hole. CC GM: Sami? Sami: (( What about getting them to haul on the rope from above ground? )) CC GM: Three of them will try. CC GM: 4df+1 => 0,-1,0,1,1 = (1) 4df+1 => 0,1,0,1,1 = (3) 4df+1 => 1,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) CC GM: They manage to pull the rope a little more, but two of the humans on it is a lot of weight for these wee gnomes. CC GM: Kate Kate: "Doir, CLIMB!" Kate: Shoot: 4df+4 => 0,1,-1,1,4 = (5) Doir: "shouldnt we finish it off?" Kate: "Finishing things off is best saved for solid ground" CC GM: 4df+3 => 0,1,1,0,3 = (5) Athletics to dodge. CC GM: It takes a physical stress. Doir: 4df+2 => 0,1,0,0,2 = (3) Climb! CC GM: Doir you manage to get halfway up the rope. CC GM: Beau, Sami? CC GM: Gnomes pull again. CC GM: 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,1,1 = (-1)4df+1 => -1,-1,1,1,1 = (1)4df+1 => -1,0,-1,1,1 = (0) Beau: Pull 4df => -1,-1,-1,1 = (-2) CC GM: Sami?? ** Sami pulls as well. ** Sami: + 1 => -1,-1,-1,0,1 = (-2) CC GM: You make no progress, must be from Doir jiggling the rope CC GM: Kate! Kate: CLIMB 4df+3 => 1,1,1,-1,3 = (5) CC GM: Kate you end up right behind Doir agian. CC GM: The Imp climbs after you. Doir: 4df+3 => 1,1,0,0,3 = (5) Climb! CC GM: 4df+3 => 0,1,1,-1,3 = (4) CC GM: Doir, you manage to get out of the hole CC GM: Kate, the imp is right behind you. CC GM: Beau, Sami? CC GM: 4df+1 => -1,0,-1,0,1 = (-1) 4df+1 => 0,0,0,-1,1 = (0) 4df+1 => 0,1,0,-1,1 = (1) Beau: Pull Beau: 4df => 0,1,-1,0 = (0) Sami: Pull as well. Sami: 4dF+1 => 0,-1,0,-1,1 = (-1) CC GM: You make no progress CC GM: KATE Kate: Did doir climb? Kate: yes Kate: 4df+3 => 0,0,0,-1,3 = (2) Kate: GET ME OUT OF DIS HOEL Kate: AND LETS END THE SESSION SO I CAN SLEEP CC GM: dOIR DO YOU GET OUT OF THE HOLE? CC GM: ROLL CLIMB Doir: 4df+2 => 1,-1,0,1,2 = (3) CC GM: DOIR CC GM: DOIR CC GM: Yes CC GM: Kate and Doir get out the hole CC GM: The imp is climbing too, anyone taking an action? Beau: Beau waits ofr the imp to cut it Doir: Cut ye rope! 4df+2 => -1,-1,1,-1,2 = (0) Doir: whoops Doir: 4df+3 => -1,-1,0,1,3 = (2) Sami: (( Is the imp close enough to the entrance to the hole to kick it in the face? )) CC GM: Doir, you manage to use your axe to hack the rope, and you hear a shriek as it and the imp begin tumbling into the darkness. CC GM: And that's where we'll end for tonight CC GM: As MC is a sleepy guy. :3 Kate: good niiiiight Kate: DO WE GET ANY ADVANCEMENNNNNTS?! :Df Beau: yes we all learned never trust Beau and Sami with rope Sami: Hey, I had a good roll and several not-terrible rolls. Doir: I had a bunch of good rolls on everything but the rope Doir: Rope pulling is not our thing CC GM: no Kate Kate: sign CC GM: we gave an advancement at the holiday game. CC GM: You get no +1s for a bit yet Doir: For pestering others- Are we safe in the park again? The thing fixed? Kate: you gave out a +1 at the holiday game? Beau: the turkey was delicous CC GM: we gave out a +1 Skillblock. Nullar: +0 skill block right? >_> CC GM: right null, doesn't actually give you a skill CC GM: just takes up a +1 slot so you can build your pyramid Kate: oh okay Kate: gnight CC GM: nini Doir: Night. Nullar: OH you can only use it in a +1 slot? Sami: So people who were at the Thanksgiving game will get to advance one of their +1 skills to +2 next time, essentially. Nullar: oops I totally misunderstood then bummer ): CC GM: right null Game disconnected!